Love Is Like Madness Maka X Stein
by ShadowDweller51
Summary: Maka has started feeling strange things towards the professor, Maybe it's just the madness. Neither of them can tell the difference.
1. Chapter 1

I started walking down the hallway toward class when Soul came up behind me.

"Walking without your partner is so not cool" he smiled revealing his razor sharp teeth.

I sighed as we kept walking. I picked up my pace so I wouldn't be late for class, Professor Stien might dissect us if we don't make it in time. I felt a jolt of adrenaline go through me. It's weird because lately I tend to feel that way when I think about him. In class I usually end up starring off into space and thinking , like hardcore philosopher thinking. More so about Stien than the lessons he teaches.

"Earth to Maka..." Soul said to me. I realized that I stopped walking, I was probably in the middle of my thought session when I did.

"Sorry... I wa-" I was suddenly cut off by the loud ringing of the bell. "Damn" I muttered as I started jogging to the door. I walked in and sat at my seat with soul.

"Maka why are you late?" Professor asked with a hint of relief in his voice, almost like he thought I was gone today. Then I flinched at the thought.

" I was helping Kid straighten books, so that they'd be symmetrical" I decided to leave out the part where I stopped to think about him.

" Then I guess you'll have to stay after class." He smirked and started with his lesson.

Soul leaned over and whispered in my ear " Wonder why I didn't get in trouble."

I started to wonder if Professor Stien Wanted me alone...My heart beat increased, then slowed when I remembered he was my teacher. I only caught the last part of the assignment and jotted it down quickly, not that I needed anymore education I mean defeating the Kishin was credit enough for my grade this semester.

I started to doodle a little screw, and when I was done I realized it looked like the one in Professor Stien's head. I never really took into consideration what the screw is for. Maybe it helps keep his mind in check.

The bell rang and Soul wished me good luck before trotting off to hang out with Black Star. Kid entered and greeted Patti and Liz. He looked at me curiously then glanced at Stien before leaving with his weapons. I sloppily gathered my things and stood up.

"Maka come here." He startled me but I obeyed.

" Look I know I was late but I mean kid... he gets crazy and...w-when stuff isn't symetri-" He stood up from his desk and walked over to me, I stood as still as a brick wall. My heart started to race again an my face got warmer.

He was a few feet away from me and I had to look up to see his face since I was barely almost up to his shoulders. He bent over and looked me in the eyes, we stayed that way for a little then he grinned and straightened him self.

" It's fine, I know how he gets." He started to lean towards me then had second thoughts.

" Then why did you keep me after class?" My words were shaken. He leant over again and reached for my journal, the one I drew the screw on. He grabbed it and traced the screw with his scalpel, and as he did he said.

"This is why I kept you." I sensed the fascination in his voice. It felt like my heart was going to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um that's just...I was...I'm really sorry" I couldn't seem to get an actual sentence out. He put the journal on his desk and laughed.

" Maka do you realize how much your over reacting." He smiled and turned around and as he walked back to his desk he gave his screw a few clicks. I sighed in relief and backed up a little.

" So can I go now?" I said hoping he would say something like " ofcourse you can" or " sure, I'll write you a pass" but his reply was far from that.

" I don't know I mean now that I have you why would I let you go...I never really did get to dissect you, that first time we met I was so close." he started laughing like a mad man, which I guess at this point wasn't far from the truth.

I didn't know rather or not if he was joking, I started to panic but before I could he stood up and ran towards me.

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could away from the mad man but it was hard with an unconscious Maka in my arms. I looked back and the Professor was no where in sight. "I knew there was something wrong with all of this" I whispered to myself as I slowed down but then out of no where a man in a lab coat was in front of us. "Damn" I said and turned around. I kept running then crashed into soul and we all fell down. Maka fell out of my arms and onto the ground.

" What the hell Kid" Soul said to me as he was trying to come to his senses.

I stood up and put Maka's arm around my shoulder so she wasn't just laying on the concrete.

" We need to get her out of here!" I was practically shouting at him.

"What are you talking about" he said starting to stand up, probably trying to recover from the blow too.

"We have to go NOW" I yelled the last part. he looked at me like I was insane...INSANE, WHERE WAS STIEN. I didn't see him anywhere. I closed my eyes and focused, his soul disappeared as well.

" The Professor, he attacked her, I think he's consumed by the madness!" I grabbed Maka by the waist to hold her up better and I felt a warmth. I looked at the liquid on my hand then stared at Soul in disbelief.

" She's bleeding...and the blood is black." Soul practically fainted but quickly ran to his miester. He grabbed her from me an in that instant, Stein jumped from the building and shocked him with his soul wavelength. Soul yelled out in pain then collapsed to the ground. Maka fell back into my arms, and Stein just stood there staring at her. He snapped out of it though an started to leave.

Just then BlackStar came running out with Tsubaki in his hands, he took several swings at he professor and missed every time. "Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!" he shouted " RIGHT" she replied as she transformed, Smoke consumed the area. This was the same place Soul and I met... Soul, he was laying in the middle the smoke not moving, almost like a corpse. Then it consumed him the cloud covered him, I couldn't see him anymore.

BlackStar flew out of the grey cloud and hit the ground hardly. Tsubaki transformed back into her human state and ran to her injured partner.

The Blackness cleared and I expected to see at least 1 body laying on the ground but it was worse.

Soul was gone, and Stien had taken him.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on a bed. I was laying next to someone, _Was it all a dream?. _The boy laying next to me was asleep, he was wearing a white shirt he still had all his clothes on and so did I. That was a good sign.

I looked up and almost had a heart attack, I was laying in bed with the son of lord Death himself.

" Kid..." I whispered to him and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

" Are you ok Maka, Marie said you took quite the blow." he said and sat up, I attempted to scoot up too but when I did my stomach spread pain up my body. I lifted the blanket and looked at the bandage, the white cloth was covered in a black substance.

" What happened!" I looked at him with tears coming down my face.

" The Professor attacked you," he said trying to sound as comforting as possible." When I saw you were going to stay after with him my instincts kicked in and so I told Liz and Patty to go get BlackStar just incase, they couldn't find him so I searched for his soul and it was on the other side of the campus." he sighed and stood up to put his coat on.

" I had Liz and Patty go get him, and by the time I realized something was wrong he was already cutting you. I ran back into the room and kicked him away. I picked you up and started running."

" Where's Soul" I said it without even thinking, I wanted him to be the one I was laying with when I woke up.

" Stien has him, we already checked the lab but... they aren't there." I started crying again

"Why would he do this, we've all been through so much together." I got off the bed and walked up to Kid, every step hurt. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes.

" He's consumed by madness, we're still trying to figure out what set him off." He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "We'll get Soul back...I... I promise." Then we stayed like that for a few minutes, me crying on his shoulder and him holding me tight.

I loved him but not like I love Soul, Kid was like my brother. Growing up an only child with a cheating father was hard, but now I have Kid. I didn't want to lose him, I don't think I could handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over at my Maka, she was asleep on the bed Miss Marie had layed out for her after we transfered rooms. I reached over and held her hand. "I'm sorry, I'll never let anything happen to you again...ever again." I squeezed her hand and tears started streaming down my face. " I'll be strong for you, baby girl." I stood up and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
"How could Stein do something like this?" I walked up to a wall and punched it.

"Spirit, stop that's not going to help anything." I looked over and saw Kid standing in front of Maka's room.

"I just can't understad why he would do this...why her?" I couldn't describe my feelings. I didn't know rather or not if I was sad, angry, confused, or even scared.

" We think it's the madness, Marie told me he was acting strange lately. She thinks Stein might have certian feelings towards Maka." he shifted, he was uncomfortable saying that last part, I could tell.

" What is that supposed to mean?...that my partner...i-is in love with my daughter!" I just stood there...how could he do this, how could he love her, the age difference was..., I JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. I hated it I felt so helpless.

Why Stein...Why my little girl?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank You Mililover10 I think if it wasn't you I probably wouldn't post the chapters...I would keep them all to myself, well I'd probably still post them on facebook but still. I thank you for actually giving a crap enough to write a review and giving me hope. ^.^ P.S sorry the last one was so short, I didn't want to continue the awkwardness between Spirit and Kid. ^-^

I woke up in a room, it was cold, dark, and smelled like cigarettes.

I sat up from the ground to get a better view of the room. There was one window and an old wooden door. "Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself. I tried to stand but my chest started to tighten up. When I breathed it felt like I was getting shot in the chest over and over. I heard a slam from outside of the door. Almost like someone had collapsed into the door.

"Soouull, are you still alive...I figured you might be dead by now" then the voice started laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell, where am I?" I yelled back at the voice. I stared at the ground. "Who are you anyways?" I looked at the door and nothing happened.

" Are you saying you don't remember?" the door started opening and a cloud of smoke flooded the room." I'm sorry Soul I really didn't mean to get you mixed up in all of this." standing in front of me was the professor I'd seen earlier today.

" Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked attempting to stand up, a cool guy doesn't cower on the ground.

" No, I'm afraid this is where you end." He took out his scalpel. I was now staring at him. I was infuriated, I remembered what happened. I scrambled for the door but he was blocking it. I threw a punch but he caught my wrist, twisted my arm and threw me to the ground. I inhaled dust from the concrete floor, I tried to cough it out of my throat but I spat up blood instead.

" Damn it... crazy ass professor." I got back on my feet and backed up. He was just standing there, fidgeting with his knife. I transformed my arm into a blade and ran towards him. I swung but I missed.

"Insolent child, you'll never land a hit on me when you're consumed by emotions." He laughed and punched me in the stomach, I slammed into the wall. And he trapped me with his body.

"Why'd you attack Maka, what did she ever do to you?" I tried to get out of his grasp. He was pushing his hand on my shoulder so I couldn't move. Pulling out his knife he chuckled and put it up to my mouth like people do when they shush you.

" I needed to know what makes her so desirable to me." He pulled the knife away from my face and shoved it into my stomach and I yelled out in pain. He stabbed me over and over in the same spot. I saw my blood splatter all over his white labcoat. Things became blurry. I tensed my whole body every time he pierced my stomach, the pain got worse and worse.

Then He stopped. Backing up, he let me slide down the wall and onto the ground. I grabbed my wound and then looked at the blood covering my hand. My body was weak, if I didn't get help I'd bleed to death. I let sleep consume me, because there was nothing else I could do at that point.

The last thing I saw was Professor Stein lighting a cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

"All right Justin, I need you and Kid to search south of Death city." My father was holding a cup of tea giving us instructions from a mirror. It's been 8 hours since Soul went missing. The only person who's gotten any sleep is Maka. She nearly bled to death, and her blood's been turned black...she deserves a little rest.

" Marie and Black Star, you search the north...Crona and Sid you guys stay within the boundaries of the academy." I nodded to my fathers instructions. Justin and I headed out the room with everyone else. _This doesn't make any sense, why would he send me with another teenager, death scythe or not._ I should be ashamed for questioning my father, surely he knows what he's doing...

"Kid...could I have a word with you?" I stopped and turned around.

"Of course Dad." I waked back up to the mirror and straightened myself.

"Since you were one of the first ones to encounter Stein in his unstable condition, I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation." He wasn't talking in his high pitched voice anymore, he was serious...

" I didn't see much..." I clenched my jaw in memory of the events." When I went into the class room he had already wounded Maka. There was blood...Blood everywhere." I tried to hold back the anger in my voice. "I got her way from him and ran." I made my hands into fists. " We ran into Soul and then Stein attacked him, Black Star and Tsubaki tried to take him down but they also failed." I shifted my body, I was getting tenser the more I talked about it." When things died down I realized that...I realized that Stein had taken Soul." I let out a sigh, I was relieved to be finished with explaining.

" Thank you son, I'll do all I can." He left and the mirror went back to normal. I was staring a my own reflection now. I couldn't seem to figure out anything. I didn't like feeling like this, I didn't even know what "this" was.

I released my fists and sighed. "All you can do now is search." I whispered looking at myself in the mirror. A sudden rage filled me. Tears started rolling down my face as I remembered Stein cutting into Maka's skin. "That's not enough!" I yelled back at myself. I clenched my fists again and punched the mirror. The glass broke and fell onto the floor.

I released my hand and blood started dripping from my hand onto the already bloody glass shards. I looked down at the mess I made and kneeled to the floor. I picked up a piece of glass and looked at myself. I squeezed the glass, my palm and fingers started bleeding.

"I'll make him pay..." I said with tears of hatred coming out of my eyes. I imagined Stein's mutilated body on the floor and his blood on my hands. I was laughing like a lunatic, I enjoyed the thought of him dead, the thought of me savagely ripping him apart. I heard a voice inside of my head, it whispered frantically. _Stop, this isn't the real you. _

I looked at the glass and the blood. I dropped the shard and looked at the cuts on my hand.

What have I become?


	8. Chapter 8

"Kid, are you ok?" He was I the nurses office with bandages on his hands. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Maka." He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I mean I still hurt pretty bad but that didn't matter.

'I'm glad you're ok." He whispered then let go of me.

" Yeah if it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be." I smiled awkwardly. Then it hit me, all of the horrible things that had happened. The memories flashed in my mind, it was over whelming. Tears started streaming down my face. Kid grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

" Please...Don't cry, it will be ok." he wiped the tears from my face and pulled me into his arms.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Justin came into the room. " I'm sorry Maka but Kid and I really need to get going." Kid sighed and backed away.

" I promise we'll find him." he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

I stood there for a little bit but then finally decided to go home. I knew it would be hard to be there without Soul but he wouldn't want me moping around and being uncool.

I giggled a I imagined him saying something like that.

I waked out of the room an into the hall, when I was closing the door I heard foot steps. I turned to the sound and saw y dad and Miss Marie walking towards me.

"Papa" I breathed and ran towards them. He looked surprised but he accepted the hug I gave him.

" Hey baby girl." he looked down at me grinning.

"Hi dad." I backed u from him and smiled.

"I was uh- wondering if you could maybe take me home." I looked at him with the best "adorable" face I could manage.

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. " It's too dangerous for you to be there. I wold feel better if you stayed here at the academy." I frowned.

I looked at Miss Marie and she giggled. " Yes, it would probably be good for Maka to shower, and get her self together." I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to my dad.

"Blair will be there too." I stated and gave him a confident nod.

He thought about it an eventually gave in. "Well I suppose." I squealed in joy and pulled him towards the front door of he academy. Just before we got out the door he yelled back at Marie.

"Be careful."

I knew he meant be careful of Stein. He's the madman who attacked me, chased after Kid, and abducted my partner.

For some reason I still wanted to be with him, to be by his side.

Maybe I was gong mad too, or was I just in love.

Not that there was much of a difference between the two.


	9. Chapter 9

I got inside, Blair was asleep on the couch. The house was dark, aside from the T.V that she left on. I walked over and turned it off, and kept walking through the darkness.

When I got to the kitchen I turned on the light and sat on the floor across from Soul's room. It was weird being there without him. He'd become like a part of me, a part that I took for granted. I needed him and it took all of this for me to realize that.

"I'm sorry Soul." I choked back tears and stood up. Blair was still asleep so I put a blanket from the chair over her resting body. She stayed here know what had happened to Soul. Maybe she was hoping he'd find his way back home. I was too for a while, but I knew that wasn't possible knowing he was in Stein's Hands.

I continued to the bathroom thinking a shower might help. I sighed an opened the shower curtain. I started the water, grabbed a rag and looked in the mirror. I had dried tears on my cheeks and dark circles under my eyes. I then took my pony tails out, my hair fell over my face and I couldn't see my eyes anymore.

I sighed again but at my own reflection. "You need a hair cut." I giggled at myself. I started to undress but I stopped when I accidently touched my bandages. "oh yeah..." I left the bathroom to get something for my bandage. When I got to the kitchen I looked over to the living room and froze.

The blanket was on the floor and Blair was gone. I stood there in my towel concidering what I should do but I just walked over to the coffe table. It had a note on it.

" We're all out of any good food, so I'm going somewhere to eat. P.S I might not be back for a while, because I could find someone to entertain me. Love , Blair :3" I grinned and put the paper back on the table.

Once I was back in the bathroom I covered my bandage and steeped back into the warm water. "Maybe I should Have dad come over...just to be safe." I stood there and considered the thought but dismissed it. When I was done I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, then walked out of the bathroom to in front of Soul's door.

I didn't open it at first but after a while I grabbed the handle. I swung the door open. His scent came rushing at me, It made me miss him even more horribly. I walked in and sat on his bed, I ran my fingers along his sheets and blanket. I layed down and hugged his pillow.

"Please come back to me." I whispered as I stared at his window.

I layed there hoping for a miracle. Hoping maybe he'd walk into the room without a scratch on him. It was unlikely though, he was with a Scientist; One who was deeply effected by madness.

I sat up, grabbed his favorite jacket and put it on over the lace tank top that was once my mom's. She had sent it to me on my 15th birthday, Soul made fun of me for wearing older women clothes. I was mad at him at first but now I understood what he meant. This shirt wasn't exactly "child approved".

I heard the front door open so I stood up from the bed.

"Blair?" I asked as I tip toed to the doorway that separated Soul's room from the living room.

There wasn't a sound to be heard except my breathing. I reluctantly had my body move out of Soul's room and into the main area of the house. The front door was open but everything was as I had last seen it.

"Hello?" I said gripping onto the yellow jacket.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders, and I froze again.

"You really shouldn't be all alone like this." I recognized his voice, the smell of cigarettes on his body.

"Stein." I whispered in terror.

"Yes my little meister." He turned me around and I was now looking at his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his usual lab coat. There were stitches along his chest and stomach. "So I guess he really does dissect himself." I thought in the back of my mind.

"W-where's S-soul." I stuttered as my eyes trailed his skin.

I commanded my body to run, to get as far away from him as I could. But when he's around it's impossible for me to think straight.

" Let's not talk about that boy right now." He took off his lab coat and dropped it on the floor. I looked down at it and he walked over to the door. I was still staring at the coat when I heard him shut and lock the front door.

I was locked in my house, alone with a shirtless monster.

And the sickest part of it all.

I was ok with it.


	10. Chapter 10

I was stuck in there with him. I couldn't do anything about it, without my weapon I'm defenseless.

"What are you going to do?" I asked under my breath. He grinned at me and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not going to hurt you, not again." He pulled me closer and bent down. We were face to face just staring into each other's eyes.

"Is he ok at least?" I asked not understanding why I kept bringing Soul up.

"He's fine." Then he pushed me up against the wall. He held my hands above my head and kissed my neck. I was tense, I didn't know what to do.

"Stop." I finally said. He did but he still had me up against the wall. He looked at my mouth and grinned.

"At least say please." He chuckled and kissed my lips. I tried to get away but he was stronger than me.

"Please...I-" That was all I could manage to say. He had my hands above my head still, he held my wrists tightly. I would have bruises for sure.

Suddenly he moved and I fell to the floor. He pinned me with his body and held my arms against the ground.

"Don't hold back Maka, it's no fun when you do." He laughed and kissed me again. I struggled to get him off of me. He was being violent about everything.

" Stein...T-This isn't the way." He stopped and looked at me. He kissed me again but this time he was gentle about it.

" I shouldn't have done this...any of it." He looked like he was about to cry but then the madness took over again. He stood up and took me to the wall and pinned me again.

"Why." I whispered to him. His eyes became soft and he looked away.

" I just don't understand the feelings inside of me." He pulled me into his arms and just held me there. I hugged him back.

"I get it, you're crazy, demented, and screwed up. But you're alone, I get that too." He held me tighter.

"You don't understand, No one does. They say they do but they don't." He let me go. " They've take me places to try and find out what was wrong with my mind. I, was the broken one, the one they had to fix." He put on his stitched coat and kissed my neck one more time."It's impossible to know how I feel." He whispered before He started walking away. I grabbed the end of his coat and he stopped.

"I can try to understand, completely...I want to help you, t-to stop your suffering." He stood there staring at where I clasped the fabric.

"Maybe I don't want help." He said as he jerked the labcoat out of my hand and continued to the door. I panicked because all of the sadness and pain I had ever felt hit me in the chest.

"PLEASE." I said and tears started to streak down my face. He turned around and walked up to me. He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. Soul's jacket was already on the floor from when Stein had ripped it off of my body. He picked me and carried me to my bed. He layed down next to me and wiped the tears from my face. I laid my head on his chest as he covered me with my blanket.

We stayed in the darkness for a while. I fell asleep to his breathing, just before I drifted off to sleep I felt him place his hand on my back.

Was I wrong to be loving this man? No. Was I going to hell for loving this man? Maybe, but that didn't matter. This monster of mine was there for me and I was there for him. That's all that REALLY mattered.

( Ok guys thank you SO FRICKEN MUCH. I almost gave up a few times. THANKYOU. I'm literally dying of happiness after reading the reviews. Thank you Mimilover10 , onebluefairy , And ShhhI'masecret . Because I need reviews to know if I suck at this or not so THANK YOU AGAIN. Fan fiction is my life, I literally write fanfiction every night instead of homework because this is where i can let my imagination flow without being sent to a mental hospital for being so myself. XD THANK YOU LIKE SERIOUSLY. Untill next time my wonderful peoples.)


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the room being a disaster. There were cigarette buts everywhere and ashes smeared across the concrete. The wooden door was closed with scratches and stab marks all over it. I slowly moved my head to the left to look around, when I started to become more conscious. I noticed cold air coming from behind me.

The chair that I was tied to was in front of the only window in the room. It was either broken or open because the air was thick and constantly blowing my hair around. It moved the ashes around and some of them blew up and into my face. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Some got in my lungs so I was just sitting there coughing for a few minutes. "Stupid ass cigarettes" I thought to myself.

I jerked my arms but it was no use. I was bound with a chain, so I shook the chair some more.

I stopped suddenly and chuckled. " You idiot, you're a death scythe...Just transform." I closed my eyes and my body started to tingled with a cold chill. I opened them and watched as my body dissolved into a metal blade. I saw the blue light of my transformation light up the gloomy room.

I fell to the floor and a loud clinking sound echoed around me. I instantly transformed back to my human state and laid on the floor. It felt good to stretch myself out. Being tied to a chair for however long that was, isn't exactly relaxing. I decided to sit up and investigate this place some more.

My stomach started hurting. I pulled my shirt up and examined my wound from the professor, it was sore but bandaged. "So it wasn't his intention to kill me after all?" I sat there questioning what had happened.

After my legs got feeling I stood and went over to the door. Maybe he's waiting for me out there. I grabbed the handle and flinched. It was as cold as ice, like everything else in this place. When I opened it there was another loud creaking sound and a high pitched squeak. This place was old, that was for sure.

So I stepped out into another larger room and there was actual furniture. It was dusty like the place I'd just come from, but not as cold. The couch matched the little recliner that was right next to a shelf with books on it. I walked over to the shelf and the only books that were on it, were ones about mental problems. I continued to a big door that was most likely the exit.

Not bothering to check out the rest of the place, I opened the door and saw a walk way with broken land ornaments every where. I limped to the road and almost fell over. It was dark so I had no Idea where I was. The only light was from the moon. Everything else was dark and I could only see figures of buildings.

I just stood there determining what to do next when I heard a familiar voice.

"I will surpass god. Finding my best friend will be as easy as being awesome!" I smiled in excitement. He was walking with Sid towards where I was.

"How are you going to find me if your just walking around talking about it?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me surprised and ran my way. We hugged and he started laughing.

"I'm such a star I found you without even trying." I rolled my eyes and let go of him.

I looked at Sid as he said something into a walkie talkie, probably just that I've been found. I out my arm over BlackStar's shoulder and leaned into him.

"If your such a Star then help me walk, I'm kind of broken." He nodded and started walking, I limped along with him.

I'm was surprised Sid didn't start asking tons of questions, maybe he just decided I won't remember anyways.

We were walking for about 6 minutes before we came up to a jeep. Sid opened the door and BlackStar helped me in. I put my seat belt on and tried to get comfortable. Sid shut the door and got in the driver's seat. BlackStar was in the passenger fixing his hair in the mirror. I stared into the darkness outside of the window as I heard the car start up.

Then I heard Sid's walkie talkie start tp static and a mesage came in. It was Marie and it sounded like she was crying.

"We've found him." I was paralyzed.

They got him, They've found Stein.

Ok first off guys I want you to tell me who's point of view you want me to do. Second I'm sorry the chapters are so short, It goes liike this...I think about completely different things while I'm writting so It feels like Iv'e written alot, but I don't and I'll try to make them longer I PROMISE. Third THANK YOU REVIEWERS...MistresofRave ^-^ Mimilover10 (You've been so kind ^.^) onebluefairy :3 ... I LOVE YOU GUYS. I know I am planning on making them ACTUALLY having intercourse just not yet, so be patient Im not TRYING to be a cock-blocker XDD. AND TO EVERYONE WHO READS EVEN IF YOU DONT REVIEW I THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING MY CRUMMY STORY. Well I'm gonna go work on 12 I'll be back soon... BYE.


	12. Chapter 12

"You loved me for all the wrong reasons." I heard him whisper before He slipped out from under me and left the room. I was too tired to protest.

I heard yelling in the distance but I thought it was just a dream. Stein was arrested and taken away.

"How did they know he was here?" I thought to myself as I continued to the academy.

Now he was in a cell deep below the D.W.M.A. It was all my fault and I knew that, I should have let him go. I'll never get him back now, they don't understand how much he means to me. They think just because he's older than me it's impossible for me to be there for him. I need him, I need him to be there, by my side until the end.

Stein was going to be given treatments to calm his madness. Those treatments would make him a completely different person. He wouldn't be the same man I fell in love with.

I ran up the steps of the academy and pushed the doors open. I ran down to the mental section of the prison area and went into the first room I saw. There I saw Stein restrained to a bed and my dad taking off his clothes. He turned around looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Maka you don't need to be here." He put down Stein's lab coat and started walking towards me. A huge amount of rage filled me and I lost it.

I ran to my dad and punched him in the gut. He made a grunting sound as he fell to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" tears were streaming down my face." YOU KNOW IT WASN'T HIS FAULT." He stood but I shoved him out of the way and ran towards Stein's unconscious body. I felt my dad grab my arm but I jerked away and got to Stein. I was crying silently as I started undoing the restraints.

"Maka STOP!" I heard a voice but it wasn't my dad's.

"I CAN'T I NEED HIM!" I continued with the restraints but the voice came up behind my and pulled my hands away. He put his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"LET ME GO." I screamed as I struggled to get free. He turned me around and I froze.

The world stopped and I was just standing there with tears on my face and his arms around me.

"S-Soul." He wiped the tears away and nodded at my dad. I tried to look at Papa but he wouldn't let me. I felt someone come up behind me as a sting hit me in the side of my neck. It was a needle. I would have tried to escape but I was just staring into Soul's ruby red eyes. I hadn't seen his beautiful eyes in a long time.

He pulled me into his arms as the world began spinning. I pulled away and kissed my partner's lips then I whispered to him, "I'm glad your ok." I couldn't stay conscious any longer so I gave in and collapsed into Soul's arms.

Was Stein really dangerous enough, that my own father would drug me... to keep him restrained?

(IM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG ON THIS CHAPTER I LOST MY LAPTOP. but it was under my bed for some reason. I found it this morning and instantly started chapter 12. THANK YOU Flame1213 for your review ^_^. I will post chapters every day for the next week to make up for not doing them these past few days. BUT SERIOUSLY I NEED NEW PERSPECTIVE IDEAS. which perspective would you like me to do next? I really don't know what to do so that's why I need some help PLEEEAASSEEE well until tomorrow I bid you a fare well. BYE)


	13. Chapter 13

I heard people whispering as Tsubaki and I strolled into school that day. I heard a kid mention Soul being found. My Star instincts kicked in so I jumped up onto a table in the lunch room and pointed straight at the kid.

"YEAH AND I WAS THE ONE WHO RESCUED HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They shouldn't be so surprised, I took down 70% of Arachnophobia's defenses by myself. Well Tsubaki was there but I'm the amazing meister who wielded the amazing weapon.

"BlackStar could you please get down." I looked down at her. Her long black hair and indigo eyes went perfectly together.I laughed my signature laugh and I hopped down off of the table, the crowd scattered.

"I just thought everyone should know how I saved my best friend from dying a slow painful death." I smiled and she blushed.

"Yes I suppose he would have, if you hadn't been there." she giggled. I started to walk and she followed close behind. I passed a few people who were staring in amazement. "Maybe I did stretch the truth a little, But either way I'm still a star." said to Tsubaki before turning a corner.

"Yeah You'll always be a Star." I saw her staring at me through the corner of my eye. I had considered making her my girlfriend before, but a Star like me has no time for things like that. It'd probably mess up our resonance too, then I really couldn't be an amazing star.

"Hey Tsubaki." A girl with long blonde hair came up to us.

"Yes, Liz?" She had stopped walking to talk to her. I just stared at the two of them talking. I felt a little jealous because when no one else is basking in my glory, Tsubaki is usually around to make me feel like I matter. She's always there for me, it seems like She's the only one who appreciates my epic personality.

After a few minutes of waiting Tsubaki waved Liz goodbye and returned to my side. We walked for a while then she finally broke the silence.

"Hey BlackStar I was wondering when are y-" instantly she stopped when there was loud crash coming from behind us. We turned around in sync and stared at the smoke that flooded the hall. People were coughing and trying to get away from the disaster. Soul came out covered in blood.

He stood there for a few second then fell to the ground.

I ran up to him and picked him up. I held him in my arms and shook him. His eyes opened and he whispered.

"He's dead." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"Tell Maka I'm sorry...Tell her, I tried to save him." He let go of my shirt as went unconscious.

"SOUL" I shook him but he wouldn't wake up this time.

I looked up and the professor was standing above us with blood on his hands. I stared at him in shock then he just left. He walked away without a second thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry black*Star." She knelt down and grabbed my hand.

"I'm here for you." She whispered

I turned to look at her. And it hit me, after all this time she was still there for me. It didn't matter that I was a star, I needed her.

"Can you help me get Soul out of here?" I asked her quietly as I squeezed her hand. She nodded and stood. I got up and grabbed Soul's shoulders, She got his legs and we slowly made out way to the infirmary.

( Ok I know I took like 3 years to complete this chapter but I lost my motivation. Every time I opened the document manager I couldn't seem to write anything. But it's done now, forgive my lateness. I just want you to know how greatfull I am for the reviews. It helps to know that there are actually people reading this. And a special thanks to Flame1213 for suggesting Black*Star's perspective even though I sucked at it and its really fricken short. Untill next time my lovelies.)


	14. Chapter 14

I heard screaming as I left the academy.

"But you like the screams, They're soothing to the madness."

I kept walking as the madness pounded at my soul.

"You killed your only friend, what are you going to do now?"

I stopped and considered this.

Maka had said she would be there for me but, I couldn't do that to her.

The madness is uncontrollable, if she ended up dead I wouldn't be able to survive this world.

"You care about this one don't you?"

I nodded and continued walking.

"Then go to her."

That's when It finally took over, the lust.

I smiled and turned down Maka's street.

I wanted Maka, and I was going to take her.

"Nothing will stop me." I whispered under my breath as I walked up to her door.

I pushed open the door and saw her asleep on the couch.

I smiled and walked in.

She was so beautiful asleep.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." I said to myself.

I picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"She's yours now do what you want with her."

I laid her down and kissed her on her cheek.

"You're finally mine Maka Albarn." I said and just as I did her eyes fluttered open.

(This is just a peek into Stein's mind, I kinda wanted to do more but my life outside of anime doesn't allow much time on the internet. I will make chapter 15 atleast 2,000 words. I PROMISE FOR REAL THIS TIME. But what do you guys prefer shorter chapter that are published every day or long one's once a week? PLEASE LET ME KNOW.)


End file.
